bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Indescribable Battle: Juusanseiza v. Haru
A cold Falls day in the World of the Living. Haru Nakamaru is walking through several Japanese towns and he senses a high Reiatsu in one. "Someone, with power I hope they aren't stupid to attack someone with even stronger Reiatsu." Said Haru as he walks into the small town. The eccentric ramen chef sighed lazily as he leaned against the counter of his ramen stand. Contrary to popular belief, this was NOT the Intelligence Operations Division command center, honestly he just loved cooking, and it made it easy to deliver missions when his subordinates could just walk up and order a meal. It was a slow day today, so he did what he always did when he found himself bored, and left the shop in the hands of his assistant, much to his chagrin. Discarding the apron, he left in a hurry, intent on finding something interesting to feed his boredom. Or was he? Tsuchimikado was also a soothsayer, and often used his abilities to take glances into the future. So maybe he did know that a powerful entity would be stopping by today, and had decided to intercept them at his leisure. Or maybe it was just pure coincidence. Yeah we'll go with that. Unlike other Shinigami, he didnt need to discard a gigai. Given that he could have just as easily constructed a human vessel from the raw materials of the earth, he was no longer bound by such...trivial concerns. Clad in his trademark sunglasses, green aloha shirt, blue khaki pants and running shoes, he took the air, his red eyes glowing faintly with power, as he used Kaigan to increase his sight a hundred-fold. Distance was meaningless to the likes of him, and soon he found his query. "Ahh, good ole Haru-chan huh? Hmmm..." he thought, as an idea began form. Grinning to himself, he dropped onto the ground, and then sank into it, leaving not a trace of his person or spiritual power. Former Allies & Hated Enemies "Hiya doin Haru-chan!" a voice said from behind the rogue Shinigami. Turning to the voice, Haru would take notice of the man leaning casually against a nearby building. He waved his hand friendly manner, as though he were greeting a friend, but both he and Haru knew they were anything but. Quirking an eyebrow, he waited for the latters response. "Tsuchimikado huh?" Haru starts to stop walking. "I thought it was strange this Reiatsu seemed like if the Earth or the enviroment was giving it off." "So I take you think that I care about you enough to kill you." "Well its no I don't care about your fucken dumb self." "You think just for you were of the original thirteen members including myself that I care." "Just for you didn't try to get rid of me on that day when 8 of the members forced me to leave, after all I couldn't stay as the founder and leader of a group that wanted me dead so openly." " I will spare you." "Take it I am in a particular foul mood today, loser." Holding up his hands innocently, Tsuchimikado replies, "Care enough to kill me? Hey now, I went out of my way to say hello to a friend," Shaking his head disapprovingly, "...and this is the welcome I get?" Shrugging his shoulders, Tsuchimikado regarded the former leader, grinning slyly. "And why the foul mood? I remember a time when Haru Nakamaru was a calm, collected, and wise individual, that was someone who was worthy of leading the Jusanseiza. Then ya watched some horror movie, and got bat-shit crazy, of course we had to replace you." Clicking his tongue, Tsuchimikado simply shifted in his location, appearing under the shade of a nearby tree. There had been no indication that he'd actually moved, aside from the soft ruffle of his clothing. "But appearances can be decieving, which brings me back to the reason why we're here. Is there a reason that you're standing here, talking to me Haru-chan? It just couldnt have been...that you were just interested in the presence of a spiritual power was it?" He paused, trying to gauge the rogue's reaction. Though it had grown difficult since one could never know which "Haru" was in control at any given time. "Friends we were never such." " All I was a leader." " However, the reason I am in a bad mood is I have finally obtained the Tenraienko Uchihigure (てんらいえんこうちひぐれ, lit. Divine Ark of Twilight)." "Just like the one from the myth it truly is indestructible nothing in all of creation can destroy the ark." " As well you should know that only 101 of the seperate 2300 seals that make up the total seal of the ark need to be broken." "Although one seal has to done before all the others are,, if not than all the seals are required to open the ark." "The reason I am so pissed off and why the real Haru is sleeping in here and I took over." "The first seal is a virtues desencent of one of the Kings must perform a great evil and kill someone on the ark." "However, Kiyoshi is a neutral King protecting all of creation via without taking good or evil sides." "So yeah I am pissed off that I cannot find a good desencet of one of the Four Kings." Another man walked out from the shadows slowly, he donned a long black coat and quite ordinary wear, his eyes were a piercing blue and he stopped a few steps from Tsuchimikado "Hrmf, I took myself a trip to that nice little establishment of yours in order get something to eat - you weren't there so I got curious, after all, were any of the customers to eat the meal from that assisstant of yours there's no doupt in my mind that they could risk perishing due to food poisoning" The newcomer smirked to himself before tilting his head in Haru's direction, arching an eyebrow inquistively at him "Oh, so thats why you were in such a hurry. Hello Haru, looking good I see, its been a few centuries hasn't it now.. So, Tsuchi-kun - I take it you want to handle this yourself if our old comrade decides to get hostile?" the newcomer resigned himself to the sidelines, folding his arms across his chest as he merely observed.. for now. "Hey, my assisstants food should edible, after all I'm not there sabotaging his efforts. But you're right...I'll handle Haru-chan myself. Its not so different than, taking care of kids at a daycare ya know? Only he's the little angsty one." he said, completely ignoring the latters presence. This was a favorite tactic of his, irritating his opponents at every opportunity. Even if Haru knew what Tsuchimikado was doing, the knowledge itself was a trap. "I'll tell ya what Haru-chan. I happen to be a specialist when it comes to trinkets, and artifacts. And I can find another way to open that chest up." He smiles in a cheshire grin, "So what do you say? Will you give me a look?" "Hmm, you make an interseting offer and my answer is...no." " If I know you and I do all you would do is try to keep the seals incheck." " I know all of the 2300 seals just that particular one must be done before all the others are done." " I will take my leave, beside once I open the ark and gain the powers of the High King." "Your so called all powerful Triumvirate will become nothing." " After all what can you do the Four Great Original Ruling Kings had destructive powers on a planetary scale and the High King has powers of the same level." Haru begins to walk outside of the town. Miyata clicked his tongue in annoyance at the departure "Now now.. this simply won't do Tsuchi-kun, if the Triumvirate finds out we let him go I'm positive that they'll use our hide as tapestry, cook and fry us and serve us as "Mysterious Ramen" at your humble little shop!" Despite his hurried voice, he appeared quite composed and laid back himself, he obviously felt secure that they could intercept Haru whenever they pleased. Tsuchimikado smirks, as Haru turns to leave. "I'm curious though." He began. "Once you gain this...power you speak of, what will happen to the other Haru personalities hmm?" He allowed Haru a moment to consider the implications. "Given that each persona has different strengths isnt it possible...that if any one of them were to access this power, they would try and destroy the others?" He asked. "Or perhaps all of you within that fractured mind will cease to exist? This power could transform you entirely, and giving birth to a new persona with the others gone." He carefully watched Haru out of the corner of his eye. "C'mon Haru, you may be a scientist yourself, but your certaintly not the best. I bet you haven't even considered the possibility if your body could even handle it. These Comsos Souls they have a very...unique physiology, and spiritual power makeup. You being a Shinigami, well..that could make you incompatable with this power. After all, it was supposedly sealed away long before we Shinigami came about right?" Whether Haru wanted to admit it or not, Tsuchimikado had made several valid points. There was no way for sure to determine what exactly would happen, and given his own state of mind, there may even be a greater danger. "Face it. You'd be going in blind, without any knowledge of the consequences. You're going to need my help Haru. You should reconsider my offer." "You know nothing of History neither of you do." "The ark was create before time began by the First King of the immortal Kosumosukihaku yes. but the great war 10,000+ years ago is what is sealed in the ark." " Or to be accurate all the energy from when the Four Kings clashes with each other." "The feared all of the damage in would do so they sealed inside of a plus or Human Soul and sealed his body inside of the ark and placed 2300 seals on it." " The four Kings of Death, Life, Destruction, and Creation are who, sealed the ark." " The Kosumosukihaku are the species that rules over creation." "The other three ruling species aren't Kosumosukihaku but three seperate species." " And an answer to your question the High King's power requires no training and it doesn't destroy the body, inshort anyone can completely contron it when it is absorbed." "And the twelve of us might not always get along but we would never turn on reach other." "Whatever helps you sleep at night Haru. But like I said, you never know what could happen. What if the history you think you know, was just a convienent lie told to get other people to open it up? I happen to have resources on hand, that can confirm exactly what the ark is. After all...history is determined by the winners my friend. There doesnt have to be any truth to it. And besides...your different persona's may agree now. But whose to say any one of them wouldnt betray the others to save themself? Or are you saying. Any one of them would die to save the others? Would you?" " We cannot turn on each other if one of use dies than we all die inside." " As for the ark I know that the High King will try to possess my body and to destroy everything." " However and I have told no one this, despite me being called evil the current Kings cannot defend against the real coming threat you see the threat is so great I have to do this." "For the evil that is coming makes what I am doing seem worth it." Chuckling, Tsuchimikado regarded Haru capriciously. "Hah, how convienent! Trying to play the part of the misunderstood villian now? C'mon Haru-chan, this isnt some japanese manga story. Dont try and justify your actions with crap like, "I'm doing this for the greater good!" you just can't stand the fact that no matter how much power you obtain, or how much you try to change things, everything remains the same! That in the end, we're all powerless hmm? This conumdrum infuriates you doesnt it? You never even got the chance to be a "hero" did you? Hahahaha. Well then Haru, what "evil" is coming that has you moping about, lamenting about our inevitable destuction, that only you can save us from." he says mockingly and curiously. Even if he does find Haru's reasons ludacris, still though the man was intelligent at some point in his life. Besides he's not losing anything by learning what this is all about. "No I do respect I have no right to do or justify this, nor am I self-righteous I do though do what I want." "However, the threat that is coming I don't have much information on it lets just say that it greatly fears the power of the first Kings, and the High Kings is as strong as them." " The coming storm is as much a threat to my plans as it is to everyone." " All I can tell you now is this evil man wants to enslave everyone even the Kings and become a God." " All I want is to be able to fix the horrors the first war did 10,000 years ago." Miyata chuckles heartily from the sidelines, clearly bemused by the unfolding antics and verbal conflict that the two of them provide, he takes a deep breath before he decides to put in a comment of his own: "Now, this begins to sound oddly familiar, I believe that an individual known as Sōsuke Aizen tried to accomplish the same that you describe in such grandeur. He failed however so basically, I'm quite positive that this great evil of yours will do the same" Miyata halts for a moment before he speaks again, this time his voice is quite spiteful "You're a dreamer, Haru - your tales of grandeur and heroism are naught but the paranoid dellusions of a narcissist. Why, you wonder? Because your biggest fear is to be forgotten and left behind, which is why you flaunt your power in our faces - remind us of the threat you've fooled yourself to think you pose.. and" Miyata pauses for a moment before he exchanges sly smirks with his partner, before then continuing "For this reason, I suppose that we hunt you primarily for your sake, because - I think that us, the senior members of Juusanseiza pity you, and what you've become as opposed to your prime". "None of you truly knowns how vast the universe is." " Don't pressume to know anything of me or my strength, when I created Jusanseiza I wasn't even the Supreme Commander yet and still I was stronger than any of its members and more Reiatsu has increased since then." "Also, don't compare me to that loser Aizen, he wanted to find someone to stand on equal footing ground of power and I am far stronger than him." " I will admit any of three Triumvirate are far stronger than me in one-on-one battle, however not one of you two are strong enough to kill me." Miyata chuckled again, his amusement steadily rising by the moment "Aizen is obviously superiour, but if it makes you happy, I'll let that lie slide - and while you're certainly more powerful than either of us, power ain't everything now, is it? Besides, even if it was.. if me and Tsuchi-kun join forces you're simply intermediate in difficulty. I don't think that'd be nessecary though, I'm confident that my partner could defeat if you on his own, if it came to hostilities." Tsuchimikado roared with laughter at the madman, clutching his sides as he doubled over between laughs. "Hah, couldnt have said it better myself Miyata! You're living in juvenile fantasy Haru-chan! You're only clue, is the vaguest of notions that some "grand evil" will come and destroy us all? So your solution is to crack open the box, that these gods painstakingly went through a lot of trouble of keeping sealed!? How the hell does that make any sense!?" "Wake up Haru! You're just another Aizen. You're the "Great Evil", as is Miyata, and the rest of the Jusanseiza! We all seek to obtain forbidden power and crush those beneath us! You're the only one trying to glorify it. You're just as evil as the rest of us, so sit back, unbutton your shirt, and enjoy the ride, cause things are about to get interesting." Glancing to Miyata, he flashed a knowing grin. That was Tsuchimikado's greatest strength. Sure he was powerful in his own right. But even in battles he supposedly lost, he still ended up winning in some regard. " So sure are you?" Haru turns and looks at them. "Let me say this much the reason I am opening this ark.." Haru summons the ark which looks like a coffen to show them. " Is for my ancenstors whom fought against them High King before he was sealed away." Haru draws his nodachi zanpakuto and strikes the ark and nothing happens." You see the Four Great Kings did a great job to hide their evil acts in this truly indestructible ark." " Also, I think you should re-think your ideas of attacking me I know that I wouldn't even need to use my zanpakuto to deal with you weakings." Miyata actually yawned at that "You know, given that you're quite the grandfather, and, by your own words quite inteligent I had imagined you wouldn't need to resort to such clichès in order to get the "feeling" of a comeback." Miyata shakes his head grievingly. "Ahh give him a break Miyata-kun. The guy all but admitted to fantasizing about being a "hero" in his own anime." he said scratching his head. "Then again, Haru-chan cant afford a loss now. There will be no "to be continued" if he fights against us, so its in his best interest to run along. If the Triumvirate wanted him dead, they would have made it happen by now. Besides, there are merits to keeping him around on the figurative leash. He can keep the real heroes busy while we go about our business." He turns towards Haru. "See, we even provided a purprose for your existence for you. I would hope that you'd show us a bit more gratitude for letting you off like this." Miyata grinned wickedly at Haru, before he spoke "We're a couple of saints sometimes, aren't we now? So then Haru, you shouldn't stay here and chit-chat with us, run along now the world needs you!" Miyata made a dismissive gesture with his hand at Haru, so as to put emphasis on his point. " I'll make you two a deal, if you can defeat me in battle I'll give you the Ark and you can bring me to the before your three leaders." Haru waits for their respone. Miyata looks at Tsuchimikado for a moment before he tilts his head to the side "So, shall we do this foolproof by attacking in unison or should we decide on one to fight? Or perhaps we should do nothing of the sort? Miyata folds his arms across his chest, awaiting Tsuchimikado's reponse. Returning the gesture, Tsuchimikado regarded Miyata and Haru briefly before responding. "Hmm why not? I've got time to kill. Besides, after the thrashings he got from Ken-chan, I can understand why he needs to assert his superiority. But yeah lets go foolproof, we've been doing quite a bit of solo work lately, need to make sure the "Invincible Duo", has still got it." He finished with a wink. Relaxing his stance, Tsuchimikado stuffed his hands into his pockets, and leaned back casually. He'd always been an unorthodox fighter, and had somehow managed to make this an effective fighting stance. "You two shouldn't be using words that have more strength than yourselves, for it makes you seem weak." Miyata yawns once again, it appears he's grown bored of Haru's comments "Haru, we place a lot more weight on everything else than power, you however can't stop talking about it which proves how weak YOU are, weak in the head, that is" "Your pathetic mind game are useless to me. My mind might be fractured into twelve personalities, but still only when 5 of those mindless idiots takes control do those trivial games work." "Lets begin and just so you know we are Legion are I am many." With a wave of the hand from Miyata, six blue orbs began to orbit around him and his partner, Haru had undouptedly seen it before, though he had never actually seen what they did which gave them the advantage of surprise. Miyata stood still, as if in deep thoughts for a moment before he caused a simple orb to disperse into a widening layer of mist which quickly expanded to cover the majority of the battlefield, Miyata then nodded at his partner, signalizing that he had set the stage. "Such tricks are not useful on me." "Let me say this my necklace give me more the just immortality and self-healing." " It allows me to bring to life none living things to life." " The mist for a second turns pink and then back to normal. "Now the mist is under my control and I can use it as a weapon or a defense, so thank you Miyata for your gift." Miyata's eyes widened in surprise, before he calmly collected his composure "Well, good luck with that.. its just mist after all, any defense it could provide wouldn't be enough to protect you from a wasp - and it is completely inuseable for offense also - don't get so carried away for something so minor" Miyata shakes his head in mockery at Haru, before he speaks again "Well, I suppose the saying is true; small people are easily amazed by the smallest things" "How about we take this fight out of town?" Tsuchimikado had remained content to let his ally speak his mind, regarding the battle. Out of the two Miyata was considerably more bloodthirsty. However given Haru's previous encounters, he was no stranger to the madmans capabilities. Afterall thanks to Kenshin's actions, he only had to see them for himself just this once before he'd be able to develop any countermeasures against that necklace, and his Zanpakutou. Stripping the powers he so prides himself on would be so much more satisfying. But he would this play little game, just as he always did, and always. "Hmm, I think this may be apart of Haru's strategy. If he acts like a dumbass, then we'll treat like him ya know? Right now, he's thinking real hard about what to do with that mist." He says mockingly. "But the man does have a point Haru. Lets take this elsewhere. There's a nice Family Mart nearby that I frequent that I'd rather not get destroyed. They've got manga AND porn, what more could a guy want!" With a flick of his wrist, the mist shifts, glowing brightly as it swirls around them in a whirlwind. When the light dies down the mist is no longer mist...its leaves...and they've appeared quite a ways out from town, a forest to their rear, as they stand nearby lake with the mountains in the distance, courtesty of Tsuchimikado's Shukuchi; the ability to travel instantly from one location to another through an elemental medium. "Satisfied Miyata? So Haru, about that match." Cranking his head to the side, a loud popping noise resounded, as he shifted his head from side to side. "So ready to continue? Oh and ladies first Haru." He said gesturing with his hand towards the bishounen. Miyata guffaws at the super-mart comment, directing his gaze at his partner "So.. I never quite figured you were the kind to read erotic works, isn't it abit innappropriate for one of your age to drool at women literally centuries your junior?" He does however turn his head back to Haru, acknowledging that it is indeed his move. As Haru and the two fighters leave town the mist follows them. "You will see what I did by bringing to life all the mist. "The mist drains all the water from the air." " Now Hado 4 Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning)." The blast of eletric spirit energy fires from his right index finger and hits some trees setting them on fire. Haru does this for many trees now the area is closed of by a circle of fire. The fire glows pink and then returns to normal. "By draing all the water from the area the tree become easiler to spread the fire now with the fires alive I control them." " So if you try to escape the fire the flames will attack you and if you try to use water to put them out the mist will take your water and absorb it to stop you." The mist is above ground "As well the fire will not burn me." "Now draw your swords." Miyata giggles at that "I'm afraid that is impossible, though.. I guess I can do something equivalent to that" Miyata raises his right hand up before he flashes a complacent smile, the mist that Haru up til now had presumably been controling begins to move towards him at great speeds - however, as it rolls forwards it turns into a massive wave of flames, attempting to engulf him from head to toe in a fiery embrace. "Heh, you goin senile old man? My zanpakutou has and never will be in the form of a sword." Snapping his fingers, the flames that had surrounded them begin to change form, "Fire begets earth ya know." At the last syllable, the raging flames Haru had spread around them turns to dust, as Miyata's own attack surged forward. With another wave of his hand, Tsuchimikado sends an enormous burst of of air, empowering Miyata's own spell. The previous sheet of flames had now become a tsunami over a fifty feet in height as it washed over Haru's form. Haru the ground then glowed pink and the land under Haru surrounds him taking the attack. The sphere of Earth that surounds Haru is all but gone. "You think that trick was a real plan all that it was a scale to measure your counter measures. "However, you seem to think all Ican bring to life is things like the element well when did I say it could do that?" Both the fighters outfits glow pink for a second. "Now your clothes are alife and will obey whatever command I give them so be careful." "The only limit to what I can bring to life is one type of object at a time, inshort only one element or one kind of object like your clothes." "However, I won't use them instead this Hado number 81 Saikoushoushashori (さいこうしょうしゃしょり''Supreme Lighting''." A large eletric blast of spirit energy is fired from his right index finger at the combatants. Miyata quickly moves in front of his team-mate, taking the attack head on he quickly procures a spell of equal power and rank in order to nullify the lightning, however, he seemingly only nullifies a portion of it as he leaves several sparks in the air whom his partner could make use of for another spell; meanwhile, one of Miyata's orbs had positioned itself above Haru's position, as it almost instanenously expands into an huge hammer of highly pressurized water which is then brought down towards Haru with great speed, aiming to literally "Smack him flat". Suddenly his blonde hair becomes like horns in the front of his hair and then many purple hexagonal spirit energy shields that completely protects Haru. " Zettai Shugo Ryōiki (絶対守護領域, Absolute Defense Territory)." This Kido technique can completely protect and withstand assulats up to the low Hado 80s. So now its your turn. I am all twelve personalities in union and I am even more Haru than the real one. I guess you can call me the real real original Haru. "Your joking! Your joking! I cant believe my eyes! Your joking me, you gotta be, you cant be the right guy. Your ancient. And ugly. I dont which is worse. I might just split a seam now, if I dont die laughing first." With another roar of laughter, Tsuchimikado drifted into the air, pointing a finger at the "original" Haru. "See this Miyata-kun? This is what happens when you give a spoiled emo brat, great power. Not only does he not understand how to use it. He doesnt bother looking badass while doing it." Clicking his tongue in disapprovingly Tsuchmikado glared at Haru, before shrugging his shoulders, and turning towards Miyata. "Oi! Miyata-kun! Its time! We need to perform.....the Fusion Dance"!" He says with dramatic flair. Miyata gave the onmyodo magic user a confused look. "....You didnt....see that anime?" Tsuchimikado asked quizzically. "Ya know the one where they do this ridiculous dance...fuse into an unstoppable warrior?" Miyata's look was one of...disbelief, and then indignation. "Okay. We'll save that for the finale. But as for you" a finger waved lazily at the aforementioned emo brat with great power. A low rumbling was the first indication that something was amiss. Then the ground began to shake. Violent, as an earthquake ripped through the area, fissures opening, jagged spikes of rock erupting from the surface. Then the forest itself gave out a load groan, as tree's literally tore themselves out of the ground, as buffeting winds screeched and howled. The very sky began to darken, as powerful supernatural energies ripped through the world, as the apocalypse itself were upon them. A smirk was the only indication that this was Tsuchimikado's doing, as he launched his attack. The tree's burst into hundreds of rods, a modified version of the Hyapporankan spell but using the plants as a medium. A Tenran formed directly above Haru, before it too descended downward its rippling winds ripping nearby earth apart. Dozens of plant-like vines obviously a variant Hōrin, blasted out of the ground, thrashing wildly as they tried to restrain Haru's limbs. As a finisher, in the center of the spiraling winds, the winds crashed against one another, electricity forming in the funnel giving birth to Raikōhō that slammed into Haru's location. All the while Tsuchimikado watched with mild interest. After the explosion Haru's upper lean and tone body is shown as the upper parts of his clothes were gone. " That all you got?" The necklace heals his wounds and restores his clothes. "Plans, counter-measures, ideas, strategies, tactics etc. not even if you use them all can you tear me down boys." "I'll give you one more change and this time you see that not even 100 of you are enough to kill me." Miyata arched an eyebrow at that, before speaking mockinly "You know Haru, if you want to intimidate an opponent, at least make it sound believable - you just spurt whatever comes to your mind; though I suppose it is possible that you've deluded yourself to think that your powers are unmatched. You have, after all sorrounded yourself with delusions of grandeur and vanity" Miyata takes a deep breath before he continues "This, on my part is a clear no, you've done naught but prove your own insignificance Haru, why the Triumvirate uses so much time and efforts on a mere circus clown is much beyond me". Haru begins to laugh. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha you stupid head of cattle you don't even the what this is all about." "Your Triumvirate wants the weapons of the Kings and I know where and more importantly how to operate them." "You see the grand price is a weapon with power equal to one of the First Kings." "However, its fuel is hard to come by." "This is about the (souls) you have no idea of how valuable a human soul is worth what great power they truly hold." "Just think each soul as a small nuclear reactor and togethor you have a source of power greater than the sun." "Just image if the Triumvirate got their hands on about a million or a billion souls to power the weapon that can even fight against the first Kings and the High King." "That is why I don't challenge them and why they don't openly hunt me." Miyata laughs at that "The Triumvirate already possess a weapon far beyond what you describe - they wouldn't waste their time searching for something so trivial when they already have what they need, I think you've overstimated your worth, once again" Miyata smirks slyly before continuing "Also, they already do possess power enough to destroy the Kings, should they ever please. " I said this about the souls." "Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor and togethor you have a source of power greater than the sun." "While, your Triumvirate may no longer want those weapons." "Can you image how strong they would be if they had all the souls from every world." Tsuchimikado, for the first time in his life, appears baffled. His face shifts from a variety of emotions, ranging from suprise to confusion, before finally settling on disbelief. "Wow! I have to say Haru-chan, this is the first time, Ive been caught verbally inept." Floating down to the ground he regards the madman with an...indiscernable emotion. "I dont know where you've been getting your information Haru...but that kind crap is laughable at best. If one soul has that much power. How much energy does a being of our power contain then hmm? Not even a trillion human souls can amount to the power to even one member of the Jusanseiza possesses, let alone a Trimuvirate. So no Haru....they and by extension we, have no use for such weak weapons." His gaze shifts towards Miyata. "Well, I dont know about you, but I have an organization that needs tending to. But I do have a little something that requires your attention Miyata-kun. Ya see, it goes a little like this," Slinging a arm across his comrades shoulder, the rogue shinigami, disappear in a gentle breeze leaving Haru alone to his thoughts. Category:Twilight Despair 5 Category:Illuminate Void Category:Fanfiction Category:Njalm2